


(Not) Making Shit Up

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [38]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Remy + John + Bobby, Not Making This Up Disclaimer (TV Tropes)





	

"Okay, so what are we supposed to talk about here?" John asks, shifting around in his chair.

"Something about all the X-Men universes, I think, cheri." Remy answers, looking amused.

"Yeah, we're supposed to explain to the audience why there's so many different versions of the X-Men plotline." Bobby takes a sip of his water glass and faces the camera.

"Well, for a start there are four X-Men movies, several cartoons, and the comic world. As many fans know, the comic came first, followed by the cartoons and then the movies. Some of the movies have come before some cartoons, but you get the point." Bobby says, turning to face John.

"Yeah, but while all of them have their own unique themes and characters, there are seven people who are always in them no matter what. Storm, Wolverine, Jean, Cyclopes, Beast, and Professor X and Magneto." John flicks his lighter on and off.

"Why are we not always in them?" Remy asks.

"I don't know. There are three movies that you're not in and you're only shown briefly in the cartoon, X-Men Evolution. And in there, John, you're quite the pyschopath." Bobby snickered.

"And I have weird colored hair, but whatever. That's not as bad as what happens to Remy in the comics. Rouge leaves him in Antartica to like die." John smirked.

"WHAT!?!" Remy yelped.

"This is all completely true, by the way." Bobby said, grinning at the camera.

"Yeah, we should probably go stop Remy from hunting down Rouge." John tugged Bobby away.


End file.
